Not a simple math video
Sana is at school, and Fuka notices she seems extremely happy. She wonders if Akito maybe asked her out over the New Years break. She doesn't manage to draw anything out from her, however, as she has to leave immediately after school to work on her new job, which is what she'd really been excited about. Rei takes her, but they soon see that this is unlike any job she's worked before; the studio is a broken-down, dingy house, and there's only two cameramen and a director, who constantly complains that they have no money. She is the only actor in the entire film. Despite the poor conditions, she goes ahead and films. They cannot even afford to have lights, so they must always film in the daytime. However, they quickly run into problems when Sana realizes she doesn't understand the math she's supposed to be teaching. Members of Sana's fan club, including Chidosei, come to visit her on set, but are horrified to see the awful conditions, but even more so that Sana doesn't understand basic math. Sana's concerns prompts Mizoguchi to come on set and change the script some to allow her more time to learn the actual math, and proves himself to be much more tolerant of Sana now. Meanwhile, Sana goes to talk to the members of the fan club, but the leader Chidosei was so horrified that he already left. Sana doesn't know how she's going to get through these videos without understanding math, because she feels that she must understand it to teach it. Rei says that she doesn't need to continue the job, that she can go with him to London instead, so that he could be with her and Asako. Meanwhile, Chidosei seems to have gone over the edge as he becomes obsessed with the idea that the Sana that lives now is not the real Sana. Sana becomes stressed once again, and thinks about what she should do. She concludes that she should stay and finish the videos, as running away from her problems like with New York never works. However, she still cannot understand math at all, and continues to despair. Misako randomly comes in through her window suddenly, telling her that she should seek help for her problems rather than dealing with them herself. The next day, she talks to Fuka, who offers to teach her. After a long process of getting her to understand the material, Sana learns how to do the math required, and gains a new appreciation of it altogether. She runs through the rest of the shoots for the movie quickly, and Mizoguchi now says he'll accept Sana's advice for his scripts any time, despite the director being the one who's supposed to make that kind of decision. Sana signs up for a part 2, while Mizoguchi deflects the bad publicity for doing a low-budget educational film, saying he wanted to do this. Suddenly, that night, Sana gets a letter from, according to the name on the return address, herself. This Sana is claiming that she's a fraud, and that she's the real Sana. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Mizoguchi *Karesusukibara *Itou Ichiro *Chidosei *Takezo Onda *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes